Origami the Paper Doll Dragon (NosferatutheDeathwing)
History Origami is a very small dragon, one of the smallest known in existence, smaller than an egg. She belong to no tribe, and is an anomaly. Many years ago, an animus Nightwing was writing down several scrolls, but wanted to get organized. Instead of getting a filing cabinet like a sensible dragon, the old animus fashioned a paper doll origami dragon(though that is what he called it). Using his animus powers, he brought it to life. The little dragon was given no free will, but could(and eventually would) learn it from encounters with beings with free will. She was given perfect memory, and practical immortality as long as she wasn't killed by fire or water. The animus put her to work. With her perfect memory, she started creating sheets of paper attached to herself as little notes and reminders. The animus named his servant, "Origami", literally, "organizer", but he was senile and had bad pronunciation. When Origami found him shredding paper and burning scrolls in a rage on night, she feared for her life. She didn't know what to do but to go and hide in her room, her favorite book(she can make herself 2d and slide into books). That night, she couldn't sleep, fearing her usefulness would run out. Then, she began to actually read her book, just because she thought she might as well. Turns out, that book was on the nature of free will. She couldn't look away, and soon realized she has gained free will herself. That night, she took vengeance. She made several little paper cuts in the soft underscales of her creator, which spells out, "Paper bends flexibly unless It's bent the wrong way. Then it can '''Cut.'.."'' He didn't die, but he woke up with a nasty sting from the cuts. That night, Origami escaped, gliding on paper wings into the wild, never to see her creator again. The wild was harsh and cruel, threatening to tear her apart, burn her, or sog her in rain. But then, she found sanctuary. An old hut in the bamboo grove near the rainforest, home to a kind elderly Rainwing named Orange. She as stayed there ever since. By day, she is helpful and obedient, but at night, especially at full moon, she rampages and attacks any who damage paper products(thought quite petty), only to return home and roost every morning before dawn. Appearance Origami is very small, and could fit on a Scavenger's arm, making her look like an insect compared to other dragons. She is a opaque off white, with black ink markings(she is the scroll of the spell that create animated and folded into dragon shape), and red construction paper eyes with no pupils. Her wings are kept folded up, and she has two pairs, two that jut backwards, and two forward, making a butterfly shape. Her tail is more flexible, able to unfold, while her neck and legs are sharp bends and folds. Her teeth are shaped for making paper cuts. She has a delicate build, but can easily lift off. Personality She has a perfect memory, and easily holds a grudge. Despite her small size, she is fierce and furious. She loves to do what she does(hand out papers and vengeance) and can get kind of maniacal. She is quick to rage, and the very thought of paper being destroyed, whether burned, crumbled, shredded, or torn, is enough to set her off. She masks her trauma and pain by being very high of herself, and looking down at all but Orange. Don't call her cute, or you'll get an arm full of paper cuts faster than you can flinch. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Animus Enchanted Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction Category:Content (NosferatutheDeathwing) Category:Occupation (Criminal)